


Muggleborns at Hogworts

by NoThatsLancealot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggleborn Headcanon, Muggleborns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoThatsLancealot/pseuds/NoThatsLancealot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories to go with Muggleborn Headcanons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggleborns at Hogworts

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by childofthecandycorn's headcanon about muggleborns showing wizard-raised schoolmates muggle horror films. I own absolutely nothing. Feel free to tell me if you have a headcanon you want done.

I got a projector set up in the RoR and sent out fliers stating that I was going to have a night of muggle horror films. I meant it as a way for muggleborns to watch the scary movies they grew-up with. Great idea, right? Wrong. Purebloods and wizard raised half-bloods came to try and make fun of muggles for thinking this thing scary or to see what the fuss was about.

I started with "Nightmare on Elm Street". Once the muggle raised saw the title we started to sing.

"One, Two Freddie's coming for you, Three, Four Better lock your door, Five, Six grab your crucifix Seven, Eight stay up late, Nine, Ten never sleep again."

Which freaked the wizard raised out. Things only got worse from there. They slowly got horrified through "Chucky", and "Friday the 13th", and by "Halloween" they were pretty much done.

After the last movie I heard them muttering.

"Their sick how could they do that."  
"I'll never be able to sleep right again."  
"How could they like that?"  
"Never again." ect.

Well, I warned then it was going to be horror movies.


End file.
